


Momentary lapse

by lilivi56



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: God Complex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilivi56/pseuds/lilivi56
Summary: His parting gift was in the palm of your hand but where is your acceptance? Morality's a stranger to you now.500-ish words of me just having a good time after watching the foot-fetish scene for the 3 millionth time lel
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Momentary lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for givin me the balls to post my work again Nico Ilysm this is for you <3

Righteousness never claimed to be a pretty thing. 

The clinking of chains irritates the mind in a similar way to the ceaseless ringing in your ears at night and alone in a dark room. It's numb and persistent, such as you are.

A chained god on mortal grounds is notoriously hard to control. Why should a god bend to the will of his creation, when they should be prostrating themselves on the ground he walks on? 

Why should a god worship a mortal?

Clink. The sound of your fork tapping the plate in thought. There are no more delicacies left and your tongue rests on the inside of your lip in absent longing. Your thumb pushes your bottom lip and my mind latches onto it with a fervent distaste. You are committing blasphemy in front of my very eyes and what is blasphemy if not a non-believers act of worship? 

I meet your eyes and for a moment the chains feel heavier than ever. There is no force greater than me, but then, there is you. The never-ending battle between god and Lucifer; there's only pride and grudges and no one side will ever truly win. But, they fight, because there is only pride and grudges. 

Clink. My teeth are on your neck and your cuff bounces off of mine when I grab at your wrists. This is your fault, I mutter into your mouth. I don't listen to what you say because I'm already sick on the smell of your voice. 

"Shut up and kiss me like you're mortal." 

Clink. The incessant tapping of my nails against the side of the table makes you look up at me; you're unaware of who you're looking at in the same way a man who puts too much faith in the natural world will rationalize the presence of the supernatural. I want to hold your eyes in my hands and show them who we could be if only you were not so stubbornly blind. 

Clink, clink, clink. 

Incessant prattling on about your reasonings for concluding I am a false god are falling on deaf ears again. I hear what you're really saying. 

"Stay in limbo with me. Decay with me. Break down your altar and lay with me." 

In my dreams, you sprout wings and sit in a throne at my right-hand side. I send you to die in the name of all that is holy. I send you to die for a hopeless cause.

Clink. The sound of the chains coming off. Clink. The sound of stronger ones being put on. I put them on willingly this time. 

Chain me to this realm because without it I am nothing. You and I share the same fate, do we not?

I stand in the rain and you hear bells but I hear a steady, pulsing: clink, clink, clink.

I proved you wrong. I won. In the end, what is a god to an unbeliever? It is his greatest weakness. But you kissed me and the look in your eyes said you knew you were never fully equipped to fell a god.

And I had a momentary lapse.


End file.
